


(You make me feel) like a natural woman

by Builder



Series: Creedless Assassins [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mission Fic, Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Sexism, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: The humidity makes her curls frizz around her face.  That’s one reason why she hates this assignment. A daytime stakeout on the roof of an apartment complex, in full gear.  A line of sweat runs down Nat’s neck, catching the baby hairs, and settling somewhere between her shoulder and collarbone.  She shouldn’t have a dish there, but today she does.Nat shouldn’t perspire like that either. No matter that Clint’s beside her, collar soaked and smelling saltier by the second. She’s a woman. She’s not allowed to look disheveled, even if she is.
Series: Creedless Assassins [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096227
Kudos: 6





	(You make me feel) like a natural woman

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @builder051

The humidity makes her curls frizz around her face. That’s one reason why she hates this assignment. A daytime stakeout on the roof of an apartment complex, in full gear. A line of sweat runs down Nat’s neck, catching the baby hairs, and settling somewhere between her shoulder and collarbone. She shouldn’t have a dish there, but today she does.

Nat shouldn’t perspire like that either. No matter that Clint’s beside her, collar soaked and smelling saltier by the second. She’s a woman. She’s not allowed to look disheveled, even if she is.

“Has he moved in the last hour?” Nat asks impatiently, pushing her shades up on her nose and tossing her hair slightly in hopes of catching a hint of a breeze.

“Nah.” Clint lifts his head and relaxes his grip on the bow that’s been partially drawn for the entire time they’ve been up there. “He seems… dedicated?”

The lawyer with his back to the window in the skyscraper next door would be their easiest target in all eternity… save for the partner sitting backward in a swivel chair staring at the computer screen over his shoulder.

“You can say that again,” Nat mumbles. “I’m this close to taking out both and taking the civilian casualty.”

“No, you’re not.” Clint doesn’t even look at her. “You and I both know it.”

“Hmph.” Nat wishes for a moment she had a canteen. Water would be great. Vodka even better. But taking her eye off the target would spell bad news, she’s positive.

“I don’t get why this mission was so urgent, though.” Clint wipes sweat from his forehead with the fletching of his arrow. “One HYDRA guy doesn’t seem to be a big threat. Could’ve waited till the heat wave’s over, at least.”

Nat just shrugs. She feels saltwater collecting in her armpits and running down her sides. She’s not supposed to have an opinion here. She’s a woman. So she bows to her male superiors. “Nick has his reasons.”

“Yeah, well. Fuck that.”

“Mm.”

Several minutes go by in silence. Clint pulls back on his bow again. Nat rests her gun on the short wall surrounding the edge of the rooftop and refreshes her aim.

“I can take him without hitting the civilian,” Nat finally says, in a voice of assurance. “I think that’s what I’m gonna do.”

“Right in front of the partner?” Clint looks at her, mouth slightly open and brows angled downward over his sunglasses.

“They’re all gonna hear the shot and find out he’a dead.” Nat portrays no emotion.

“That’s… that’s traumatizing, though.” Clint shakes his head.

Nat remains stony. “I’m done sitting up here waiting. You’ve got to be too.”

“I mean, yeah,” Clint acquiesces. “But I’m not ruining some guy’s life—“

“You’ve ruined plenty of guys’ lives,” Nat cuts him off coldly. She cocks her weapon, and after a moment’s adjustment, discharges it.

Across the narrow way, glass breaks, the bullet thunks into its target, and predictable uproar begins throughout the office.

“See?” Nat says. “No problem.” She swiftly packs her gear into her small knapsack and heads for the terrace they’d climbed up to avoid using the main stairs.

“Yeah… right…”. Clint shakes his head as he begins to pack ip as well. “Can’t wait to fill out a mission report for this one.”

Nat ignores him until they’re back in their sublet apartment, a studio she hopes they don’t have to sleep in.

“I call first shower,” she demands as soon as they’re over the threshold. She’s not supposed to do that, since she’s a woman, demure and catering to male needs.

But Clint says, “Yeah, sure,” and Nat rushes to turn on the water. Then she opens the toilet lid and falls to her knees before the retch tears out of her throat. She’s disgusted. And disgusting. But she’s a woman. And she’s not supposed to be.


End file.
